THE TRUE MONSTER ARENA
by Fire Champion
Summary: Arc The Lad III- Alec returns back to Sasha Village. Soon to crossover with Arc The Lad ToS.
1. Chapter One

I don't own any Arc The Lads, for if I did. I would demand it's own section on this site. Besides didn't you watch the "Making of Arc The Lad" CD? This takes place after Arc The Lad III.  
  
ARC THE LAD III- THE TRUE MONSTER ARENA  
  
The world of business it's sometimes slow, especially for a certain family of merchants. Who upon finding their 'ultimate' selling spot came up with no cusmtors yet again. The old cashier gave a pitiful yawn of boredom. His wonderful family, once again decided to split up. "Not many customers shop like they use too." He sighed deeply. He waited all day, yet no one came to his item shop, the counter itself started growing dust.   
  
"Father! Father!" A young youth cried out bolting into the shop. "What is it this time?" He plainly asked shaking his head, his son always became very loud when he discovered something new. "Well?" He asked impatiently. The boy instantly fell to the ground, begging for air. "I made the discovery of a life time." he barely panted out. "Yeah yeah, that's what you said the last time."  
  
"But it's true this time. I'll show you, look!" he quickly grabbed his father, revived somehow with new strength and without hesitation, he practicly threw him outside. "Here it is, my new discovery which will revolution the world as we speak.." he proclaimed proudly. The old man only looked sad at his son upon seeing his pride and joy. "Rauvan Rauvan Rauvan," The old man only said disappointed. "Please listen to me, stop your foolishness as a item wander, and help me run this shop!"  
  
"You can't be serious? I'm on to gold once I find out what it does." Rauvan couldn't believe his own father sometimes, for he only walked back into his shop. "You'll see, my new item will change the world." he promised.  
  
----------  
  
~ Sasha Village ~  
  
"Damn berries." Lutz moaned upon being the one picking berries behide the Elder's house. "Why is it I helped save the world, and yet I'm still stuck doing farm work!?" he sighed desperately. "Maybe, if you stop causing trouble, for the village. They'll be easier on you." A gentle voice called forth playfully. Slowly a smile appeared on Lutz's lips as he knew who it was.   
  
"Well if isn't Mr. High and Mighty hunter. How's the guide business doing?" He called, as he continued to pluck berries from their bushes. "Okay, and the farm?" Lutz laughed, Alec knew how much he hated doing this, yet he kindly had to ask to provoke him. "It sucks, plain an' simple." he snapped angerly. "Hey Alec, remember all those weird guide jobs we did back then?" Lutz asked trying to forget about his current life style. Alec nodded. "Some of them, why do you ask Lutz?"   
  
"I don't know, but man years do past by quick." Alec looked towards his friend worried. "It's been only a few weeks Lutz." Lutz slowly stood up from his knee sitting postion. "I know, I'm just trying to add some mood to it. You know what I'm saying?" Alec stood his head. "No Lutz, sometimes I don't know." Lutz laided his hand onto Alec shoulder. "Anyways, I want to go back to doing jobs with you, like we did before being heroes, so how about it?" Lutz pleaded. "Fine by me, but what about your sister?" Alec asked concerned. "Don't worry about a thing, I got it covered." Lutz replied giving a thumbs up. "Your not going to tell her, are you?" Alec knew. "Are you kidding, of course not. Let's get out of here before she finds out." Lutz quickly made his way out of the front gate of town. "Your still the same." Alec whispered to himself.   
  
"So Alec, good buddy, and friend for life, can I drive the hovercraft!?" Alec sighed deeply. "No!" he simply said. "Oh come on, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please?" Alec gave up, you couldn't reason with the hyper Lutz. "Okay Lutz, but this is your last chance, hopefully you won't almost crash again."  
  
"It's not my fault, the dock is to close to the water." Lutz argued. "It suppose to be Lutz, that's why it's called a dock." Alec reasoned to him. "So where are we going Alec?" Lutz asked starting the engine of the hover craft. "To Paltos!" Alec calmly replied. "Okay hold on to your seats, because here we come!" The hovercraft slowly scaled the waters, soon to make it to Parute the country where Paltos resides.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
----------  
  
I know it's short, just seeing if someone read it. I'll write some more when I receive about two reviews or if I just feel like it. Please R&R. 


	2. Chapter Two

I still don't own Arc The Lad.   
  
ARC THE LAD III- THE TRUE MONSTER ARENA *chapter 2*  
  
The city of Paltos was empty, nothing could be seen or heard roaming the streets, which had been quite strange especially at the time and hour of noon. The only thing that could be found in the forgotten streets, a young man dressed in fine black velvet. You could see the man's long silver white hair covering the shoulder blades of his armor. His pure straight forward eyes also with held a greenish cerulean look to them, and his sword sheath draped across his side.  
  
----------  
  
Alec, and Lutz slowly made their way towards Paltos.   
  
"See I didn't crash the hovercraft." Lutz beamed proudly in Alec's face.   
  
"No, but you almost hit a few sail boats in the process." Lutz crossed him arms, not caring. "It's not my fault, they can't steer quickly out of the way." Alec shook his head. "Okay Lutz we're here. Let's to the Palto's Guild." The two adventures entered Paltos, but they were surprised to find the town completely empty except for the one man, who stood calmly looking at the two. "I see you guys are here!?" He called out surprised.   
  
"Hey Velhart, what's up?" Lutz replied running to his old friend, upon contact he extended his hand towards him. Velhart slightly turned his head, not accepting the hand shake. Soon after Alec came running as well.   
  
"Don't bother, we have no time. Come with me to the Guild Master, some things a miss in town. We can worry about our reunion later. Right now we need to see if they know what could have happen." Velhart snapped in a worry state, which didn't seem to fit his image.  
  
"Aren't you overreacting Velhart? Is it possible that they all went to the battle arena or something?" Lutz asked still mad at the fact Velhart refused to shake hands with him. "No, the tournaments are closed for now. You see a few days ago a fight broke out between two contestants in the waiting room, so it's close until re-construction on that room is finished."  
  
Alec nodded upon hearing Velhart finish his story. "But do you think the Hunter Guild will be open then? If no ones in town, what makes you think someone will be in the Guild." Lutz slowly yawned upon hearing his two friends talk. Lutz's eyes slowly wanders to the ground where a bright shiny object catches his eye.  
  
"Hello what's this?" He cried as he slowly clutched the small object on the ground. The item look to be that of a small metallic object shaped like that of rock with strange symbols on it.  
  
"Hey Alec, Velhart look what I found!" He proclaimed proud of himself once more. "Let me see that!" Alec exclaimed fascinated at the new item. "Leave it to Lutz to find a piece of junk." Velhart moaned while mainly talking to himself. He knew they didn't have time for this, all he knew what that they should hurry to the Hunter Guild. "What do you mean 'junk', why can't you ever give me credit for something?"  
  
"You have a gift for finding junk, now let's go to the Hunter Guild before we disappear too." No sooner than Velhart said that, the object started to radiatea deep bright crimson red. "Velhart!? I think you just got your wish." Lutz said uneasy, soon he felt his legs give in, as he fell flat faced on the ground. He wasn't the only one to feel it, as he looked in the corner of his eye, he also saw that both Alec, and Velhart were experiencing the same thing. The gravity on Earth now seemed to have increased by three times, and it was giving them funny effects. Like sapping all their energy, and making them drowsier by the minute.  
  
Lutz was the first to overcome to sleepiness. But both Alec, and Velhart tried to hold out as long as possible. But in the end it was no use, and they all fell to the power of the mysterious object.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
----------  
  
How did you like it? Please R&R. The next chapter will contain a crossover with that of Arc the Lad: Twilight of Spirits. So be sure to read, the next installment. 


	3. Chapter Three

No, I still couldn't get the rights to Arc The Lad. But I did finish my Arc the Lad website, that I had been working on. So that's an improve in my life as of now.  
  
ARC THE LAD III- THE TRUE MONSTER ARENA *chapter 3*  
  
The three lifeless heroes laid in the mist of town. Due to the snoring of a certain someone, the town's hero awoke shortly after. But as he awoke, he couldn't believe what Alec told him was true.   
  
"So Lutz really is quieter when he's awake. Now that's a scary thought." He said smiling, while taking notes on the situation. Velhart's head arose from the cold concrete floor, but the sight that fell before him made his anger grow with rage. The very town that acted as a second home to him, laid in ruins.  
  
"What happened to Palto!?" Velhart questioned to himself gripping the handle of his blade tighter. Velhart thoughts then shifted towards his two friends, sleeping peacefully on the dirty street. "I hate to leave you guys here, but I must find out what happened here for myself." Velhart solely said as he dusted himself off.  
  
No sooner then he did that, he heard what sounded like a faint scream. "Damn them, I won't let these fiends get away with this!" Velhart hissed beneath his breath, withdrawing his blade from it's sheath, he felt like running towards the coliseum as fast as he could.  
  
----------  
  
The sun shined brightly as two figures exited out of the coliseum, the tall one looking like that of a tall blue wolf man, with battle scars all over his body, while the other one a shorter ordinary green orc monster. A big smile passed the lips of the blue wolf man, when the sight of the two boys on the ground caught his eye. "Who would have thought humans were stupid enough to come here!?" The wolf man growled towards his friend, who snickered with laughter now seeing the humans as well.  
  
"Get up!" The green orc shouted towards the two, though amazingly enough Lutz was the first to awoke from his die hard slumber. Lutz slowly yawned as the face of the orc lit up in his view as the first thing he saw.  
  
"Get away from me, monsters! Alec, wake up!" Lutz instantly exclaimed bolting up to his feet. Never before had he saw monsters like these, even throughout all his travels. Alec slowly got to his feet still rubbing his eyes. "Isn't it a little early for this Lutz?" Alec questioned, before he could see the two in front of him.   
  
"Shut up, filthy humans!" Alec eyes flashed from the sudden comment, now he could see the two. As he arose to his feet much like Lutz, the loud mouth could only add in his two goz. "Hey I'm not filthy, but this one girl I know.. Wait a minute, you can talk!?" Lutz replied astonished   
  
"Yes, but we can more than that. So you better come with us or we will show you." The wolf man snickered licking his lips. Lutz began feeling a little scared from the act. It wasn't everyday, you were threaten by a talking monster capable of ripping you into shreds, which looked to be stronger than both human and beast. They weren't going to go up against some stupid barbaric monster, like they did in the past.   
  
Lutz began panicking, almost ready to run. But Alec quickly stopped him grabbing him by his shirt. "Lutz, get a hold of yourself." Alec instructed slapping him straight across the face. Alec didn't want to do it, but now wasn't the time for all this.  
  
"We're outmatched, Lutz. We can't runaway. If these were ordinary monsters, we could probably take them on. But we don't know anything about them." Alec said submitting to the creature's will. Lutz couldn't believe what he was seeing, the great legendary hunter was giving up to only two lone human like monsters.  
  
Now the monsters growled as they made the two boys march in front of them, towards the coliseum. Lutz couldn't help but look evilly at his best friend. "Why did you do that Alec? We could have killed them easily." Lutz whispered, sure that the two creatures couldn't hear him. "How could we beat these two big powerful creatures?" Alec replied out loud, as the monsters leading them from behind smiled upon hearing the compliment.  
  
Alec secretly winked towards Lutz when they weren't looking, Lutz blinked surprised upon seeing this. But within moments, it all snapped into place. Lutz softly chuckled to himself, the hunter was always like this. But of course he had his faint in Alec the whole time.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
----------  
  
Well how did you like it? Please R&R. More with be explained in time. These chapters will be very short, so to match my past chapters. Also I don't have much time anymore as I use to, with my website and all. But I haven't decided if I'm going to put Cheryl, Marsia, or Theo in this story yet. Maybe, maybe not. 


End file.
